Full Circle
by Simonie
Summary: My version of a sequel to the movie. I am not good with summaries but Marcus and Micheal are not the only hybrids. Plus Lucian is rescued by a mysterious woman.NOW UPDATED even though there are 2 other underworld movies out,I'm sticking to my version.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Lucian knew Viktor was dead, killed by the hand of the death dealer he loved as a daughter. "Now I can rest and be with my love," he thought. He closed his eyes; his body in so much pain and hoped death would find him soon. He only wished he could somehow make sure that Micheal, now a hybrid, would be able to bring forth peace between the lycans and vampires; putting an end to this long-time feud.  
  
As Lucian lay on the blood soaked dirt he was unaware that a group of seven strangers, 2 women and 5 men, had arrived to take him away. They quickly scanned the room to make sure no lycans were around present. For if the lycans found the strangers with the body of their presumed dead, lycan leader, they would spare no one.  
  
One of the females, who looked to be in charge, said to the others, "Quickly, we must not waste any time, we must inject him with the serum". She knew if they did not move fast he would die from the silver nitrate coursing through his veins. Maharet looked at her younger sister, who had given the order, and wondered why she agreed to go along with this crazy plan. She knew if any lycans were around they would waste no time in killing them, and perhaps rightfully so.  
  
"Amaara if the pack finds out we took Lucian's body they will tear us apart!" Amaara knew Maharet meant well, but this time she knew what they were doing was the right thing, and no one and nothing was going to stop her from completing the mission. Maharet was always cautious and rather pessimistic. This did not always sit well with Amaara who often felt frustrated at her sister's constant despair.  
  
"Maharet, you worry too much, I told you the pack left with the Hybrid and his mate. If it'll make you feel better send Kar and the others to scout the area." Amaara looked at Lucian's body and quickly realized he was too close to death. She did not have time to argue with her sister, so she decided to concentrate on her mission, and let Maharet worry about their safety. She took off her jacket; she knew she needed to act fast even if it meant improvising. She could only hope she would not be making a mistake by doing this but she didn't see any other way to save him and herself.  
  
"Maharet did you bring the syringe?" Amaara asked her sister, as she rolled up her sleeve. "Yes... why? Oh no, don't tell me you are going to inject him with your blood. Are you insane!" Maharet exclaimed, her voice filled with worry and disbelief. The plan was to take Lucian back to their village where he would be injected with the serum necessary for his body to reject the silver nitrate. However, Amaara had a different plan in mind. "Look if I don't do this, he is going to die before we get him back to the village. By giving him some of my blood, I can buy him some time and help him fight the poison." Amaara did not wait for a response from Maharet and grabbed the empty syringe, filled it with her blood and injected it into Lucian.  
  
"You don't know what that will do to him! What if it kills him?! Are you prepared for that?" Maharet reprimand her sister. The men then entered the room, "We must leave now, we were attacked by two lycans and there maybe others close by. "Kar informed the women as he kept his eye on the tunnel where they had come from.  
  
"Ok we are all done here, let's move " Amaara answered and gave the order for the men to pick up the body and take it to the van. "Do you think it was wise what you did!" Maharet whispered to her sister as they quickly headed towards the van. The younger woman answered in a hushed but stern voiced, "Maharet, if he ends up dying you will not be blamed. He was already dying when we got to him. But if he lives he will be stronger and more powerful. Let's not forget we need him to defeat Marcus now that he has been awakened." Maharet knew this was true but also feared what would happen if he did survive. What if he wanted to die and not continue fighting this war? She thought "Your right but how do you know if he will be willing to help us defeat Marcus. Amaara, how do you know if he will accept what he will become? " Amaara looked into her sister's eyes and for a second wondered, "What have I done?" "What's done is done," she said, "there's no going back now."  
  
The seven strangers boarded the van and sped away towards the safety of their village. During the long and dangerous ride Amaara was quiet, her sister's words still echoing in her ears. "No, she is wrong, once Lucian wakes up and finds himself alive that's all that will matter. He will learn to accept his destiny. Lucian will bring an end to this war, and embrace what he is...just like I have" she thought to herself. After all, was he not the one who was tracking down the descendents of Corvinus in order to creat a hybrid? Yes, that would be the easy part, now telling him it was HER blood that made him a Hybrid would be the hard thing to explain. For too long, Amaara had kept her identity a secret from anyone outside the village. Only her sister Maharet and brother Rendor knew of her pain and fear that she would one day be killed for what she was. For the blood that coursed through her veins was half Lycan and half Vampire. Amaara hoped that Lucian's turning the American would soon shed a positive light on this new and rare breed. With Lucian by her side, it would be now easier for others to accept what she was and join her in bringing peace at last; at least that's what she hoped for.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Michael and Selene followed the lycans, as they took them to an alternate underground lair. Selene was still in shock at having killed the man she loved as a father, the man who gave her this life. "Are you ok?" Michael asked as he looked into her eyes, filled with doubt and disbelief. "Yes, just trying to make sense of all that's happened tonight. There's no turning back now is there?" It was more of a thought then a question but Michael knew what she meant.  
  
After what seemed like a never-ending maze they finally reached their destination. Lucian, a great leader, had made sure that if anything ever happened to him, the Lyan race would have a safe place to go to where they could ward off their enemies who would surely seek them out for extermination. As they reached the iron door Selene grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it hard as if wanting to protect him, or perhaps looking to him for protection.  
  
"It'll be fine; nothing is going to happen to us. I'm their leader now and they will not dare challenge me." Micheal hoped his words would ease the former Dealth Dealer's fears but from the way she held on to his hand he didn't think she bought it. This was a new world for both and were not sure what to expect. What Michael did know was that he cared deeply for Selene and would do everything in his power to make sure she was spared, even give his own life if it came to that. They walked in together towards a large hall. There they saw several female lycan with their, wolf like, children all huddled together worry and uncertainty in their eyes.  
  
Michael knew they were waiting for him to speak; after all he was their new leader. "What to say?" he thought. He walked to the middle of the large room and started to speak. "As many of you already know Lucian is dead, but his will was done. I stand before you not as a lycan nor as a vampire but as both. Lucian knew in order to end this war and defeat Viktor he would need proof that both our species can coexist. Viktor might be dead, but this war is just starting, there will be consequences for all that has happened. And even if we are fewer in number we must band together if we hope to have a chance." The lycans looked on as their new leader spoke, a war had been inevitable but how, with out Lucian's guidance, could they possibly stand a chance? One of the lycan, a rather aggressive one, stood up and spoke to Michael, as if questioning his authority and ability to lead them "Micheal, we will need reinforcements; many of our soldiers are dead. Killed by the Vampires" he glanced at Selene. "Of those of us that are left, few are strong enough to fight, and without reinforcements we will not survice." Michael walked toward Selene, as if trying to protect her, "We are safe for now, there is nothing to worry about." he tried to reassure everyone. "What if the death dealers find this lair? You've risked the pack's safety by bringing her into our midst!" he pointed in Selene's direction. His voice was low and filled with anger. He sounded as if he was growling rather than speaking.  
  
Michael knew that this lycan was not merely voicing the concerns of the pack, but challenging his leadership. Micheal felt his anger grow and felt the change take over. He did not fight it. He knew they would have to learn to respect him and not undermine his authority. Walking over to the lycan he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in midair "This Death Dealer is someone who commends your respect. She has fought for your side and killed Viktor, leaving her kind behind for me, your leader." Enraged Michael threw the lycan like a ragdoll across the room and to the ground. It was then clear to everyone that Michael , a hybrid, was their leader. Stronger and more powerful than they could ever be, they knew he would defeat the vampires and protect them from death. Now in human form again he turned around and addressed the rest of the pack while standing next to Selene. "Selene is not the enemy. I will not allow any harm to come to her, is that understood?" he yelled. The lycans grunted as if agreeing though unwillingly. "The enemy is out there, I know, and I understand your concerns, but we are safe for now. You must trust me. We must all remain united if we are going to succeed in ending this war. You are right, we do need reinforcements and I will assemble a team to fetch as many of them as we can. But for now we need to rest and be ready in case we need to relocate."  
  
At that moment there was a loud banging at the entrance door to the lair. Everyone became quiet and for a second, Selene feared the vampires had found the lair and were coming for her to avenge Viktor. Micheal looked at her, then cautiously moved towards the door. "Quick! Let me in! It's me..Slim" a quivering voice shouted at the other end of the door. Two muscular lycans opened the heavy iron door; as a scrawny looking man pushed his way through. He looked dirty and bloody, and was breathing heavily, as if he's been chased. One of the muscular lycans asked, "where are the others?" Holding his side, wincing in pain, he mustered just enough strength and answered "They're dead, killed by five men. I was wounded too but managed to hide until they left.They took Lucian's body! " 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucian awoke with a jolt as he found himself on a bed, wearing clean clothes. It took but a couple of seconds for his vision to adjust as he saw a young woman with long wavy hair and green emerald eyes staring at him with concern.

"How do you feel?" she asked, as she brought a wash clothe to his forehead.

"I feel very well, but how? I thought I was dying from the gunshot I received. I remember feeling my body become very cold and all around me became dark" he tried to sit up but was still weak from the bullet wound shot he'd received from that treacherous Kraven. As soon as he was feeling much better and his strength returned, he'd hunt that venomous vampire and tear him apart; limb by limb.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" he had so many questions, and in his weakened state he wanted to know how he was dealing with and where he was, should he have to escape to safety.

"One question at a time ok?" Amaara chuckled. She got up and walked across the room to open the curtains and let the warm sunlight in.

"My name is Amaara and you are in our village outside of the city. Don't worry you are safe and no one can harm you here. I belong to a recovery unit; we call ourselves the scavengers. You were the only one we were able to recover alive from the battle that took place. The reason why you're not dead is…. because of me. You were on the verge of death but I injected you with my blood and because of it your body expelled the poisonous silver from your blood stream. You're welcome."

Lucian sat up in bed, immediately feeling dizzy. This was too much to handle, why was he saved? How come he'd never heard of these….scavengers.

"Look, not that I'm an ingrate but what do you want from me? This war has been raging for centuries. My wish was to inject myself with a strain of the Corvinus blood, so that I could become a hybrid. It seems that has gone awry and now there surely will be more consequences as I'm sure Kraven will be singing like a canary to the coven, once he makes it back."

Amarra walked over and placed her hand gently upon Lucian's and looked into his eyes. Those eyes spoke of so much pain and sorrow. She'd never seen so much pain and sorrow in someone and wanted to just take it all into herself. How he must have suffered all these centuries, she remembered his story so well; the loss of his wife and child.

"I know this is all confusing to you right now but trust me, your will WAS done."

Lucian looked at Amaara and tried to understand what she meant. HIS will done? How was that? His will was to become a hybrid. How was that accomplished if he did not have a chance to inject himself with Micheal and Amelia's blood to become a Hybrid.

"Just what do you mean, my will WAS done? How can I be a Hybrid if the only blood I was injected with was have you done to me?!"

"Lucian, calm down please. You are a Hybrid, a true Hybrid…..like me. It was my Hybrid blood that allowed you to survive the bullet wound shot. It was my Hybrid blood that is making you stronger every single minute. It's MY hybrid blood that will allow you to take revenge against Marcus who has awoken!"


End file.
